


Touch

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: This is for @fanfictionaries 300 Followers Challenge! Go check her out! And here’s so so many more to come!Prompt: Touch Starved TropePairing: Bucky Barnes x Female ReaderSummary: You and Bucky get caught out in the rain.Warnings: fluff and angstA/N: As always thank you to @titty-teetee. Without being here to urge me on I probably wouldn’t have written so much. Your inspiration fed my creativity. So thank you for beta’ing this and listening to me! And thank you to those have taken the time to read this <3
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Touch

Bucky Barnes thinks he doesn’t deserve you.

That he was unworthy of this very moment too.

Rain fell in sheets swelling the air around you in scents of dark soil and juniper. He sniffed the moist air again and breathed in deep, it smelled a touch like honey too. Bucky huddled in further next to you, hair wet, the droplets fell to your cheeks and he discovered the sweet smell was coming from you. 

A pavillion of sorts, but it was a small and broken pile of wood to the point a stream of spring rain came pouring in from the roof, on to the base of the floor and down the side like a waterfall. 

Bucky groaned inside, _What are you doing here? Why did you follow him?_

You slid down the column running through the center of the junky gazebo with a frazzled but excited gaze. 

“Just a little rain,” you said in a chipper tone.

He was not sure whether to sit or to continue to stand. Bucky glanced from your bare legs, to your flip flop barely on one foot, to your hands gently wiping off the rain from your thighs. Not entirely comfortable with how smooth he found your skin to be, he quickly looked away to the rain that was still coming down hard.

“Aren’t you going to sit?” You loudly asked over the roar of the downpour.

The apple of his cheeks were still pink when he nodded stiffly, refused to look you in the eyes and sat down next to you.

“Afraid of me?” you asked playfully and bumped his shoulder with yours.

Bucky brought a knee up and rested his metal arm on it and didn’t speak. 

He shook his head and kept his eyes panned on the rain. In the past, he had women, some of those moments he had become hopelessly devoted too, though to his detriment for only just one thing. But now, his eyes fell to your hands cupping and rubbing the bottom of your foot. 

Bucky imagined your hands, the soft pads of your fingers tracing along his face, his lips. The little movement of your thumb messaging the pinch in your hell was enough to send his heart hammering into his chest.

“It was a pretty day,” you said offhandedly. 

You rocked forward on your hands and knees, pushed closer to the cascade of rain and rinsed your hands.

Tilting your head back over your shoulder a small smile met his. Blood rushed to his head again and Bucky looked away.

 _It was still a pretty day_ , he thought.

Bucky concentrated on a blade of grass being pelted. “You got stuck out here with me. Why’d you follow me in the first place?” He asked.

“You looked upset after the reaming from Fury.” 

You scooted closer, folded your legs underneath you letting your knee touch his shin.

“So?” 

Bucky’s eyes fell to the place the two of you were connected up to your eyes.

You shrugged gently, he could see the confidence melt a bit and the shyness take over.

“I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Tender, with merciful care you laid the tips of your fingers on his calf.

The rain let up a bit. “Why would you care if I was alone?” he asked quietly. 

“Same reason you cared when I didn’t show up for the briefing a few weeks ago.”

He remembered. He found you in your room, unbathed, the assertiveness in your eyes had vanished and you just wanted to be alone.

And he remembered in that moment he wanted to touch you then, like he wanted to now.

“I just want you to be okay,” You said and your eyes moved to his stubbly cheek. Smoothly your fingers left his calve and with the tips of your fingers you caressed his jaw.

He felt his inside skip and stuttered, his skin flushed to a deeper pink. Bucky’s jaw tightened, his heart thumped quicker as your palm was joined by your fingers.

Your touch was like light, raw and pure it cut through the dark muddling his mind and he shut his eyes. Bucky unclenched his jaw as the back of your other hand swept up his neck. The warmth of your body fell over him, through him and he breathed in the sweet silkiness of your rain soaked skin.

A sob racked from his chest. It scared him, he hadn’t expected to feel this unfiltered joy. You hesitated, and Bucky opened his eyes and gazed at you.

“Don’t stop,” he said softly. 

You brushed a few wet strands away from his forehand.

“Never,” you whispered.


End file.
